


This is a supremely bad idea

by Tenebrum



Series: Sexcapedes with a monsterfucker [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Consentacles, Just some wholesome monsterfucking, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, and a slutty; slutty bard, no dubious consent here!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrum/pseuds/Tenebrum
Summary: If any of you were thinking: Yes, you can use an ancient summoning as a booty call.
Relationships: Bard/Tentacle monster, Original Bard character/Tentacle monster
Series: Sexcapedes with a monsterfucker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199000
Kudos: 12





	This is a supremely bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is all the context y'all are getting: https://youtu.be/LDAHvwhdJhs  
> Now, commence the sin!

This is a supremely bad idea. Not like Lucas ever let that stop him from doing anything, be it getting into the pants of a clearly married noblewoman and being chased out of the city as the result or just being friends with Raven. The candles lining the circle in the middle of the room are flickering ominously and are casting writhing shapes on the walls. He looks down at the open book on his lap. His Abyssal is a bit rusty, but it will have to do.  
He starts chanting, unsure and halting at first, then gaining confidence as he goes through the summoning. The shadows pool in the corners of the room, and the candles go out one by one. As he finishes the chant and space in the middle of the circle sort of...bends in on itself. From the crack, uncountable tentacles emerge, smooth and black, but with glowing spots, like if the night sky spilled onto them. Then, the eyes open up and focus their gaze upon Lucas, there is...a lot of them, all of them a different color. Well...here goes nothing. 

-Ancient Wammothad! I am honored that you have accepted my request.

-The entity seems a bit puzzled, and well...he can understand it.

-Yes - their voice (voices?) seem to echo endlessly - I admit I was intrigued. Not many beings summon me with no ulterior motives and the request for...how did you say? “Come and have some reality-bendingly amazing sex.”

-Well, I do not believe we need to stand on ceremony then. 

With that, he drops the robe that has been covering him. The air in the room is slightly cold, but the thrill is making his blood heat up already. Wammothad chuckles.

-Oh, I am glad already to have accepted this summons, you are a bold little creature aren’t you?

Emboldened by the reaction, Lucas steps closer to the curling tentacles and smoots his hand upon one. It is flexible but strong and is coated in a thin layer of fluid. He takes a moment to think, then slips his fingers into his mouth. The fluid tastes like the air before a lightning strike, sharp, with a hint of ozone. Not a bad taste.

The entity takes the permission to also start touching. Mote and more tendrils curling around him, caressing with the intent to arouse. He is not worried. The Old Ones are all about the contracts. The rules for the encounter were written into the summoning itself. Just a night of good fun.

This is the moment when the tentacles literally sweep him off his feet. He gives an excited giggle at that and wriggles a bit. Their hold is secure, not like he doubted it. He makes eye contact with as many of the god’s eyes as he can manage and gives them his best “come hither” look. It seems to work because the body cradling him gives off another one of those delightful rumbling chuckles. All the while, tentacles stroke over his skin with playful caresses.

-Such a fragile little creature. But so full of life aren’t you?

-Oh my, should I consider this a pet name? - his eyes glitter with mischief - Can I also come up with one? I am rather good with theeee…. - his voice gets lost, as this is the moment that one of the tentacles breaches his asshole. 

-Let’s go with a “no” on that one, shall we? And I do believe my full name would be too long for you to remember by the end of the night. So, you can call me “lord”.

-Ah ah ah… Yes, my Lord - he pants as the flexible appendage slithers deeper inside him. 

The thing itself is smooth and slips in easily. It moves like no fingers, tongue or cock could. It is amazing! Lucas is moaning in abandon, voicing his appreciation for the deity. Soon, the tentacle is joined by its brothers, one then two then three, curling together, pumping into him, relentlessly assaulting his prostate. He is drooling and moaning, and smaller tendrils are caressing his face. He gives them appreciative licks, but the god seems to enjoy hearing his cries and moans and leaves his mouth unobstructed.

The first orgasm rolls through him like a tide. The tentacles stop for a moment for him to catch his breath then resume their ministrations, now knowing his hot spots and ruthlessly exploiting them. It takes no time for him to reach his second peak. This one is less a tide and more of a wave, dragging him under and he comes up gasping for air. He goes boneless in the tentacles’ hold purring in satisfaction. The arms are tracing patterns on his skin, not with intent, but just because they can. He takes a few deep breaths to cool down, then twists in their hold. A bit puzzled, Wammothad rearranges him, so he is more or less kneeling on a floor of intertwined tentacles. 

-Now, my Lord - he purrs - allow me to return some of that favor.

The God is still somewhat confused but is definitely willing to humor him, so they move their main body closer to his “hammock”.

Now, void entities are tricky. Their corporeal forms are not entirely connected to “themselves” in the void, so sensations are cut off to a fraction. But these gods, especially the Old Ones are deeply connected to sounds.

So, as pulls the speckled mass closer to himself and lays his mouth on the surface, he starts to hum. It takes a bit to get the pitch right, but the tentacles are a wonderful indicator on that front. They positively wriggle, when he hits the correct note. The God’s entire body trembles with the vibrations, and then with an indescribable sound that rattles his bones and radiates satisfaction, they reach some sort of climax. 

They lower him gingerly to the cot in the corner of the room, and yes, he now feels how tired he is. 

Something wordless passes between the two of them, and he gives Wammothad a wink as they fade back into the void. [name] is soon out like a light and his dreams are filled with the deep humming of thousands of voices.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In his defense, it was an accident. He was teasing Raven like the other thousand times he did, asking if she could do the “wriggle-hand-thing” to fix this and that. But...this time, when he motioned to the wall with his hand a ball of energy shot out and left scorch marks on the wall where it impacted it. The sudden silence was worse than shouting.

-Correct me if I’m wrong - the necromancer asked him, frighteningly neutral in tone - but that was an Eldritch Blast.

Conny, the paladin, and “Team Dad” looked constipated.

-Please, tell me you haven’t sold your soul while we were not looking.

-No, of course not! But I may have been...in contact with an...entity. I did not think that would count as me making a pact with them.

Now he passed the look of “constipated” and entered the territory of “disapproval”.

-And how long has been this going on exactly?

-Recent development. Last night actually!

-Last night…Please don’t tell me - he buries his face into his gauntlets

[Name] abruptly realized his room was right next to the paladin’s and their archer’s...ooops?  
Holaharice, the party’s perpetually drunk archer choose this moment to interject.

-So you banged an Old One and now have an eldrich sugar daddy? Well, I’ll be damned - she takes a swig of the liquor bottle in her hands.

Raven just sighs, but Lucas can see that she is already pulling out spell tomes, presumably, filled with warlock spells. So he resigns himself for a future of figuring out his new gift, and is left wondering….does that mean there will be a repeat performance?

**Author's Note:**

> This was something short and self-indulgent...  
> Which means I have made more characters with backstories and personalities and now I want to write more of their adventures...sigh...


End file.
